


Bring 'On' The Pain

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, Romance, Secret Service - Freeform, based off resident evil, called hybrid disease, spy/agents, the pack are all wolf hybrids and Mark is the lonely black cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: "Find me and I'm gonna live with ya.""Find me and I'm gonna bleed with ya.""Bring it, bring the pain, on yeah"Because no matter what it takes, I swear by the moon that I will come back to you.Just keep having your heart sing for me baby, for I hear you. Just like you, I've never stopped singing our song.And I know that with the moon's help, she will guide me back home.Back to you
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 48
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a mess lately and needed something to help cope so if this helps, please read. If not, I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Maybe I can continue.

“Don’t swear by the moon, Jaebum.” 

Jaebum can not only hear it in Mark’s voice but he can see it in his eyes. Can feel how his heart is breaking as tears start to fall from Mark’s face and even in this moment Jaebum can’t help but think of how beautiful Mark is no matter the time of day. Oh why was the world so cruel? Why did they have to part? He wants to stay. He doesn’t want to leave Mark’s side and lose a single moment…

“Even though the moon shifts and changes, my love for you will not. For the moon continues to rise in the night sky and by her moonlight, I will find you again. It will lead me back home...back to you.” 

Mark smiles sadly, the many tears keep coming as Mark tries to hold it together. Lifting a hand to touch Jaebum’s face lovingly. Jaebum had his own tears falling as he finds himself barely holding on as well for they both know what tomorrow will bring.

“It’s good to know you’re still the romantic sap I fell in love with since the first little love poem you wrote me in 9th grade.” 

Jaebum goes to laugh but it turns into a pained noise. He has to close his eyes and lean into Mark’s touch. Not yet. Please not yet. Can’t the moon stay up high in the night sky forever? He may only be seventeen going on eighteen but he knows Mark is the one. So why must they part? 

“Bummie…”

Jaebum’s eyes open and he finds himself getting lost in those bright blue eyes. Finds his heart and soul trying to attach and sewn itself with Mark’s. 

“Tonight, Mark I need...I need to show you how much you mean to me. How much I love you so please...let me hold you the whole night before I have to leave.” 

He doesn’t mention his parents or the airport which are two triggering words. The whole reason this has to happen is because of Jaebum’s parents. That his student exchange program was being terminated because his parents found out about his relationship with Mark. That they don’t approve of same sex relationships that America allows. And because of that, he’s being forced away from the love of his life where he doesn’t know when the next time he’ll ever be able to talk to him. They both know his parents have already told him that he won’t have any contact with Mark and that the plane ticket was his one way back to Korea where he’d never return to this land. To his heaven. To his home where Mark is. To the boy he fell in love with from the very moment he saw him back in ninth grade and got the lucky chance to be his boyfriend for three wonderful years.

Mark nods through his tears as he starts to fall apart more. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms and presses a kiss to his forehead. Mark breaks, the sob coming forth as his emotions overwhelm,

“Jaebum...please…” he pleads brokenly as Jaebum proceeds to press loving kisses down Mark’s face until both lock eyes and can’t take it anymore.

It was there underneath the moonlight that shined through Mark’s bedroom window where the two made love for the last time. Where the two clung to the other as they couldn’t bear the thought of letting go. 

Jaebum thought the worst part would be leaving the bed that morning before Mark woke up. Oh no, the worst part was when he was boarding the plane. As he sat by the window with his father next to him, what he saw shattered him completely. Shouted at him that he should go. Should fight. Should plead. Do whatever it took to get off this plane. But his father blocked his exit. He had come the night prior and called him in the morning and threatened him that if he didn’t come to the airport right away he would find him and make Mark pay. The plane was about to take off but Jaebum couldn’t focus on anything other than the boy glued to the window down below back in the airport. The boy looking right at him with tearful eyes and words whispered of, 

‘Goodbye Bummie.’

Jaebum saw Mark put his hand to the window and Jaebum put his up right away but he couldn’t feel Mark. They were already far apart and as the plane begins to move, Jaebum can already feel the miles tearing them apart the rest of the way.

“Don’t swear by the moon, Bummie.” 

Those words still ring in his head for he never did get to see Mark again…

It wasn’t the no contact that kept them apart. It was what went down the moment Jaebum landed back in Korea. He became eighteen the day he got off the plane and on that day, the world changed forever. It hit the nation by storm and though no one knows where it came from or how it started, they only know that it came fast and it destroyed lives. 

Hybrid disease. 

One bite, one scratch. It was all it took for it to take effect. Jaebum can’t even tell you what happened when he got off the plane or if he got off the plane at all. He only remembers the plane landing and that one guy hadn’t been feeling well and then the next thing he knows, he’s waking up in a hospital. He’s being tested on, some nurse telling him that his father was dead. That he was going to be just fine. That was a lie. He had been scratched during the chaos. One thing after the next and then excruciating pain. He kept blacking in and out like he was in a fever dream and the pain just kept coming and coming. The whole time he kept dreaming about Mark. About how he needed to find Mark. To see if he’s ok. To go back to him. Mark, Mark Mark. And then the pain stopped. What he thought had been hours had been days, weeks. And when he woke up, the hospital was torn apart with dead bodies everywhere but not from him. He was still strapped down and he soon learned after he was free that it had been one that mutated. That on his way of getting out of the hospital, he finds information on the disease. Of how you either end up a hybrid, feral or a mutated monster of some sort.

It isn’t until he runs into a special ops team that the government sent over that Jaebum learns much more of how the world ended up. How just in weeks time, humans were fighting to remain alive. How thousands have already died or were changed forever. And Jaebum was given a choice that day. Join or be taken away and tested on till his last breath. 

Jaebum was eighteen when he joined the secret service. A hybrid group that doesn’t exist. 

Jaebum is twenty three when him and his team are fully operated to aid humanity in their survival against the hybrid disease. 

And it’s when Jaebum is twenty eight when the unexpected happens…

“So find the creepy and ugly ass creatures, terminate them before blowing up the place?” Bam reads back the orders they received prior to getting off the helicopter.

“Yes. I’m sure you’ll be able to spot them since they’re usually huge,” Jinyoung sasses into his ear piece.

The pack had spread out as they breached the abandoned facility. After getting signals on their radar from a huge burst of activity, they were sent out to find and terminate the monsters. But to also figure out what attracted them there in the first place.

“Jackson to your left should be clear. Don’t go right for there’s broken debris blocking the pathway a bit down that way,” Yugyeom states as he checks the layout after hacking into the camera system that still worked after tampering with it.

“I can always make a pathway,” Youngjae boasts but Jaebum sighs fondly,

“Let’s not bring all the enemies to us at once.”

“Aw, but it’ll be fun and make this process a whole lot faster,” Youngjae retorts.

“Do you remember the last time we tried that? I ended up with ten mutated dogs on my ass,” Jackson whines.

“It was hilarious to watch on the camera feed,” Bam chuckles.

“Yeah, because you were safe and sound in the security room with Yugyeom!” Jackson grumbles.

“Jiaer, watch your voice. You get too loud and you’ll have a lot more than dogs after you,” Jinyoung warns.

“You’ll come and save me if I get into trouble right?” Jackson asks sweetly.

“I’m only coming to get your ass so I can be the one to end you,” Jinyoung sasses back and Jackson practically has heart eyes,

“I love when you get like that babe.”

“I swear to god if I have to listen to someone having sex on this headset one more time,” Jaebum groans.

“It was only one time and by accident! I didn’t mean to switch Yugyeom’s back on while I was riding his dick,” Bam clarifies and Youngjae’s laughter can be heard next.

“I’m about to turn my headset off. I swear it brings more trouble than good,” Jaebum huffs out as he continues his search of the facility. 

So far everything was good as the monsters seem to be on the lower levels as they were on the top right now. But then Jaebum picks up on something. More like senses it as his eyes glance up to the rafters above but he doesn’t see anything.

“Yugyeom, how are the air ducts and that looking up above?”

“Um, I didn’t check earlier but I’ll check now. Give me a sec.”

“You should always check everything!” Jinyoung scolds but Jaebum zones out their voices as he gets closer to the rafters. 

He always follows his instincts and they’re usually never wrong so he wants to check it out to be sure. Having his weapon ready, Jaebum proceeds with caution as he moves along the rafters now. The air ducts are right above but he doesn’t hear anything though his instincts tell him to not let his guard down. Stilling, Jaebum focuses on all his heightened senses when he hears a light foot tap right behind him. Cursing, Jaebum ducks as something swings above him. He barely has time to turn and brace himself before struggling with the person. He gets a hard shove to the chest before a kick comes flying and his face mask comes off before he’s grabbing the leg and twisting them. The person goes easily before they’re fighting hand to hand. A fist, a leg. Turning. Twisting. They’re both moving so fast that it’s hard to catch the other’s face until Jaebum manages to grab the person’s knife from their hand as the person grabs a gun from Jaebum’s holder and the two still. 

Panting is heard as both glare; Jaebum holds the knife to the person’s throat while the guy has Jaebum’s gun pointed right underneath his jawline. It takes point two seconds for things to click and for Jaebum to recognize the person before him. Gasping, Jaebum is left speechless at the beautiful creature before him as the said person smirks,

“Hello Bummie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer. I have such limited time these days and I have to pull another long shift at work. hope you can enjoy anyway

“Wha-”

Jaebum can’t believe it. After ten years, his beloved stands before him. Such a breathtaking creature,

“Damn, you just keep getting more beautiful every time I see you.” 

Jaebum’s always been a blunt person that speaks his mind so he can’t help but let those words out as he takes in Mark. Mark giggles and Jaebum is instantly brought back to past memories. Even now, Mark’s giggles brought such happiness to him.

“You’re still the romantic sap from ten years ago I see,” Mark teases lightly before his smile falters a bit.

Lowering the gun, Jaebum does the same with Mark’s knife. Mark leans in closer as he puts Jaebum’s gun back in his holster and Jaebum can pick up more of Mark’s scent. Mark’s natural scent that was now mixed with what the hybrid disease has done to him. Omega feline. His eyes flash, grabbing a hold of Mark’s wrist as he tries to take the knife back. Their eyes lock and Mark’s own eyes flash back in response to Jaebum,

“Canine huh?”

Mark’s voice holds a tinge of sadness as his eyes spoke volumes,

“Seems your parents were right when saying we didn’t belong together.” 

Mark looks down as he says this, his eyes taking in the Got6 on Jaebum’s vest and knows he’s among the secret service. Jaebum falters at this; his wild and dangerous eyes growing heated,

“Why would you say that? You always liked dogs and I liked cats. It was our very first argument, remember?”

Mark is taken aback by this. Jaebum talks like they’re still together. Like ten years was just one day. Jaebum couldn’t possibly still be in love with him. That he hasn’t moved on since that day at the airport. A twinge of hope aches in his heart before it skips a beat and kick starts to thumping faster. Oh no. He needed to stop it right now. It’s been years dammit. He’s not going to be affected by Jaebum’s charms. By how much sexier and handsome he’s gotten or the fact that Mark couldn’t let go either. That though he told Jaebum not to swear by the moon and yet Mark would wish upon it every time he saw her to bring Jaebum back to him. 

Biting his lip, Mark knew he needed to leave before he did something stupid or say too much. But he already messed up. He had picked up on Jaebum’s scent. Had seen him when he was in his feline form up in the air ducts and came to him. He should’ve gone the other way. Should’ve done what he came here to do and left but even he knew it was impossible to stay away. After so long and Mark is still affected. Years apart and still, his instincts wanted him to go straight to Jaebum and never leave. Still, everything screams at him that Jaebum is the one.

Shit. Mark snatches his hand back, fighting with himself as he puts space between them.

“Baby-”

“Don’t,” Mark’s voice is pleading, his body halfway turned from Jaebum so he can’t see how that word affects him. 

He tries to compose himself but when he glances back, he can see the raw pain showing on Jaebum’s face and it breaks him. He needs to do this, needs to do this for the both of them.

“Don’t swear by the moon, Jaebum. For like it’s position, it shifts. Changes. I’m not the same and neither are you.”

Jaebum growls, moving forward to grab for Mark. Mark is ready to fight, backing up and bracing himself when a voice comes over Jaebum’s headset that Jaebum can finally hear since he’s been solely focused on Mark. And the only reason why he can hear the voice is because they’re shouting in panic. It’s Bam,

“Shit, shit, there’s a creature in this room and it’s right by the explosives!” 

Yugyeom’s voice soon rings in, 

“Get out of their Bam! You’re in the weaponry room so there’s no telling how many flammable and explosive things are in there!” 

Jaebum’s eyes go wide,

“Bam! Get your ass moving now! Yugyeom, where’s his location?!” Jaebum demands.

Mark grows concerned as he sees Jaebum fretting over his team.

“He’s too far for me to reach!” Jackson yells next.

“I’m close, I can help him!” Jinyoung voices as he’s heard running.

“Do not fire! If any explosives go off, this facility will have a huge collapse!” Youngjae warns.

Fear strikes Jaebum as he hears through the earpiece before it starts to cut in and out,

“It’s got spikes...trying to lead it away...it’s shooting the spikes from it’s back...shit...still by...oh fuck…”

Suddenly the whole building shakes violently. The rafters they’re on, swing roughly and two of them collide in front of them. The two can hear it before they look to see one of the rafters snap and clamber down toward the ground below. Neither move, trying to wait for the rafter they’re on to stop moving. But then the facility shakes again and they can see parts of the explosion down below as the heat and flame come out from one of the pathways. Instantly, the two look back up and lock eyes, especially when they hear the rafter from behind Mark fall. 

“Yien,” Jaebum calls out right as the side Mark is on has one of the lines holding up the rafter snaps right off and the rafter starts to dip violently.

The two hold their breath, Jaebum trying to change his weight to accommodate so the rafter doesn’t completely fall but they can’t stay like this for long. 

“Go! Jump to the other one,” Mark says but Jaebum shakes his head,

“Not without you. I’m not losing you twice!” 

Mark curses before taking off and heading straight to Jaebum. The sound of the other line snaps right as Mark gets to Jaebum and the rafter dips heavily down. Their one hands interlock as Jaebum holds onto the top.

“It’s not going to hold,” Mark warns and the next second, a third explosion is not only heard, but felt as they’re jolted and both lines of the rafter break and they’re falling fast. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to wrap Mark safely in his arms when two parts of the building collide and it stops their fall but Jaebum hits hard. He cries out in pain as something pierces into his shoulder but he doesn’t have time to figure out what it is as more parts of the building are coming. The rest of the rafters hit and it causes them to shift on the makeshift ground they’re on and start to slide at a slope. The top of the building is crumbling fast and as it hits and collides, it propels them faster and into one of the hallways down below. Coming to a sudden stop, you would think the danger was over but it isn’t. 

Hissing as his shoulder is jerked, Mark pulls on him to keep moving,

“Move your ass now!” 

Jaebum looks up and above Mark to see the ceiling is cracking and spreading. It’s not going to hold. 

“This whole side is going to collapse,” Mark continues as he helps Jaebum up and onto his feet.

They can feel underneath their feet as it shakes and more of the debris up top is about to come crumbling through the ceiling. The two look down the hallway as they start running. With only one direction to go, their options were limited and it seemed the only choice they had was the elevator at the end of the hall. But the power was cut off here and the doors are closed. 

“Come on, come on!” Jaebum growls out as he tries to pry the doors open.

Mark hears the debris start to come through and sees at the entrance way as the ceiling starts to cave in.

“Jaebum,” Mark warns as he looks to Jaebum and back. 

“I know!” Jaebum grits out as he lets more of his wolf out. 

With fangs bared and claws digging in, Jaebum pushes himself and ignores the tearing in his shoulder as he needs to get Mark to safety. With his super strength, He pries the elevator doors open and Mark squeezes in before pulling Jaebum through right at the rest of the ceiling caves in. It jerks the elevator and the two cling to one another by the other end. Letting out a breath, the two are about to laugh in relief when they hear a loud snapping from above. Eyes going wide, Jaebum gets out,

“Oh, this is going to hurt like a bitch,” before more wires are heard breaking and a huge jolt before they’re suddenly going down at a super fast rate of speed. 

Jaebum keeps Mark close, who he can hear breathing in harshly as he braces for impact. Jaebum can’t help but feel anger for this can’t be it can it? To finally find his mate after ten years just to have it end like this? If he’s gonna die, he’s going out like a bad ass and in the best way possible. With the love of his life and that he knows he’s still madly in love with him even with all that time apart. 

Taking Mark by surprise, Mark isn’t expecting the words that Jaebum whispers into his ear,

“If this is our last time, then let me show you how much you still mean to me. How much my love which has only grown for you from our time apart is still strong as ever.”

Mark looks up as Jaebum pulls back just enough so their eyes can lock. Jaebum still holds such passion and devotion that Mark feels like Jaebum was loyal that whole time apart. Even though his parents were the ones who broke them up, Jaebum never moved on. He still loved Mark and only him. Mark’s heart swells with emotion as his soul aches to connect with Jaebum again. So he doesn’t fight it, not when this could be their last moment. Not when Jaebum cups his face so tenderly. Like Mark is still his precious someone but still firm as Jaebum can be quite possessive and Mark loves it. Letting a noise escape before his breath hitches as their lips clash in a bruising kiss.

It’s just like it was all those years ago. Heart thumping with the fire burning throughout his body. How every nerve lights up and he feels this is so right. How warm and alive he feels. Like his soul is soaring when it intertwines with Jaebum’s. How a simple touch, a simple glimpse into the love Jaebum holds for him and Mark is complete but he’s still needy. He’s always been addicted to everything of Lim Jaebeom and he wants more. Needs more. He doesn’t want this to be the last kiss. The last touch. Scent. Feeling. To not hear Jaebum’s dinosaur laugh and to fall asleep in his arms. This was both heaven and hell but Mark wouldn’t have it any other way. If he were to die, being with Jaebum is the way he wants to go.

A sudden jerk pulls them apart from their kiss before they can feel a hard tug as something is slowing them down. They can hear the sparks and feel the heat from the sides of the elevator that they move toward the middle and then they stop completely and at a fast and hard rate of speed. It causes them both to fly forward and Jaebum ends up hitting his head against the control panel and he blacks out at the sound of hearing Mark calling out his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain both mentally and physically; Jaebum’s been through a lot but when you ask him what the most painful thing that had happened to him was...it was losing Mark. 

“Dry your tears boy, it’s not worth it. The ‘love’ you think you two had isn’t real. You just fell into your sins and were enjoying it cause it was wrong. But don’t worry, your Mother and I will get you back on track.”

Jaebum bites his lip so hard that it bleeds as he wants to scream at his father. He wants to shout while cursing at him before fighting his way off this airplane and back to Mark. Every fiber of his being is yelling at him that he needs to go back. But from the tight grip his father has on his arm as he whispers all the things he’d do to Mark if he stepped out of line had him remaining in his seat. Breathing out harshly through his nose as his knuckles grip his knees, Jaebum tries to control his emotions. If he can get through the rest of his senior year and hit a good job, he can save up enough money to get back to Mark. He’ll do whatever it takes. 

A loud hacking noise was heard from a man several seats from them as it takes many people’s attention from what they were doing to look at the man. He’s dressed fully covered from head to toe with a face mask on. Even the flight attendant grew worried as the man’s coughing grew and his groans of pain were heard through his hard time breathing. 

Jaebum doesn’t know how his father was able to sleep through it but maybe it’s because his mind wasn’t full of Mark like Jaebum’s was. Of a broken heart and soul that was searching for their other half. Every time Jaebum closed his eyes all he saw was Mark. Every thought leading back to him. Was he still at the airport waiting for him? Was he still crying? Was he just like him in this moment and wondering about the other? Hurting for them? 

The coughing stops sometime through the middle of the flight and Jaebum finds himself drifting off finally as his body has been up for too long and exhaustion takes over. Sadly, Jaebum dreams that he never left. That him and Mark ran off together from L.A. to some small town in another state where no one could bother them. 

“Jaebeom.”

Mark says his name but the second time it’s said, it’s not his voice.

“Jaebeom.” 

Jaebum stirs slightly as he’s now being pulled away from his dream and by the third time his name is called and a hard shake to his shoulder, Jaebum jerks awake to find it’s his father that’s next to him and not Mark. 

“Come on, son. The plane is about to land.”   
It takes a few seconds for Jaebum to gather himself and wake up fully. Looking around, he finds his eyes landing on the male that had been coughing and finds he’s still in the same slouched position against the window sill. 

“Has anyone checked on him since I’ve been asleep?”

His father is already trying to gather his things as he raises an eyebrow toward him,

“What? Who are you talking about? The guy that wouldn’t stop coughing and annoying everyone on the plane?”

Jaebum doesn’t look away from the guy even as the flight attendant starts telling them the plane is about to land and to remain in your seats. He watches as another flight attendant makes her rounds to make sure everyone is safe and secure when she checks on the guy Jaebum asked about. He’s the only one on the row, so she slides past the first two seats when she doesn’t get a response from the guy but when she touches him, her expression suddenly changes. She gasps, her face looking horrified before she’s pulling back and calling out to another flight attendant. The plane is landing already, everyone holding onto their things and getting ready to hop up to leave as Jaebum watches the two flight attendants whispering something when the guy suddenly moves and grabs one of the flight attendants arms. Her scream holds everyone’s attention now before there’s a weird feral like noise and then people are freaking out. Chaos erupts so fast and people are moving that Jaebum can’t tell what’s happening from his seat on the other side. Someone pushes his father in their haste that Jaebum ends up with an elbow to the noggin and his head slammed against the window.

When he comes too he’s in a lot of pain and highly confused. Bright lights are above and he feels like he’s moving but he’s not walking or moving his limbs. Blinking, he groans before someone is touching him and forcing his eyes open. A flashlight is shining in his eyes and they’re people with masks on hovering over him,

“It’s ok sweetie, you’re in the hospital.” 

“Hospital?” Jaebum asks in confusion.

“Do you remember what went down on the airplane?” 

Jaebum frowns. His head is pounding and his body is on fire, especially on his right arm and shoulder. 

“My father…” Jaebum trails off as he tries to recall.

“I’m sorry but your father didn’t make it honey.”

Jaebum is hit with the news but it doesn’t settle in right away but then there’s someone in a lab coat that starts talking after another nurse cuts part of his clothing off,

“He’s been infected, we need to strap him down now.”

Infected? What? Jaebum begins to struggle against someone trying to hold his hand down,

“What happened? What’s going on?” 

No one would answer him though as they managed to strap around his middle to keep him on the medical transport bed. A pinprick is felt and Jaebum sees he’s been injected with something in his right arm when he sees it. A huge scratch that’s more like a claw mark as it went deep and up his bicep to his shoulder. Wha-

The next time he’s conscious, that’s when the pain was really unbearable. He can’t move as the straps are holding him down and he’s not sure if he’s the one screaming or not as everything is blurring in immense pain. He feels like his whole body is melting and fusing into something else. Like he’s being ripped apart before he’s being slammed back together again. He’s losing his damn mind to the pain but then at one point, he feels a sort of relief. When his mind is able to push past the pain and think back to Mark that from that point on, Jaebum clung to him. That he can’t die here or stop now. He has to find Mark. Has to make sure he’s ok. To be with him again….

And then it completely stops. Like when you’ve been fighting under water to reach the surface for air and when you finally breach the surface, you can automatically breathe again. That’s how Jaebum felt as he jerked and gasped in air as he was fully awake. His body ached like he’d been run over by a truck that decided to reverse but other than that, he felt...reborn. It was hard to explain. Everything hit differently. From how he saw things to how things smelt and god was there a very strong irony smell. Even how he felt things were different. And these stupid straps that were holding him down and had been digging into his skin had snapped with Jaebum’s sudden jerk back awake. How did they come loose? Why is there no power in the hospital? 

Mark. Instantly his thoughts soon go to Mark and that’s when Jaebum started to fully move and get off the bed. He needed to find a phone or some way to contact Mark and find out if he was ok and where he was. But as soon as he opened the door from his room and stepped outside, it was like a bloodbath. Dead bodies were littered everywhere and parts of the bodies were mutated on some while others looked torn off. Jaebum swallows the bile that comes up as he focuses on his task at hand. He goes to one of the nurses' desks and starts to grab at files until he finds his name.

Lim Jaebeom:  
Arrived Thursday evening from an airplane that had spread of infection from Hybrid disease.

Hybrid disease? Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow as he continues reading,

From the claw/scratch wound on his right arm and shoulder, he’s reacting at a fast rate of speed. It is uncertain what will happen as the first case of sighting was at the American airport where the plane departed from and there is still no word from the airport or the American government so we’re going in this blind. We’ve strapped him down as we’re expecting the worst case scenario.

Friday:

Other patients from the wreck that survived with him have gone feral. Jaebeom still has a high fever that should’ve killed any human by now but his body is adapting in ways we’ve never seen before. His wound completely healed like it never happened and he still continues to amaze us. Taking a blood sample, we found his whole DNA has changed to. Like a hybrid of some sort. He’s still fighting a battle he might lose but he keeps saying a male’s name over and over under his breath like they’re his anchor. I pray for both of them.

Friday evening:

We’ve had to quarantine and lockdown the ICU unit as one patient got out and bit a nurse. Things are going downhill fast and when we called the police, instead of coming to help, they’ve refrained from letting anyone leave and the Swat team is outside to shoot anyone on sight that leaves the building. They’ve barricaded us in without telling us anything but I can only assume that with that airport in America having gone on lockdown the same way, that we might not make it out of here alive. But I’m a nurse and I’ve sworn duty to take care of my patients so I’ll see to it that Jaebeom is taken care of to the best of my ability. With him looking like he’ll make a full recovery, it seems to be the only good news we’ve heard for days.

There’s no other entry but when he goes to put the file down, he notices an open one still lying on the desk. There’s blood splattered on it but he can tell from the date entry that shit went down Saturday morning. A loud drawn out noise was heard that in no way sounded human. It makes Jaebum’s head snap up as he heard it come from down the hallway. His heart beats faster as he quietly stalks forward as he can now hear a loud crunching of bones. Trying to keep his breathing steady, Jaebum feels his heart about to explode out of his chest as he nears the hallway. Tearing is heard next and Jaebum can pick up on a newly strong scent of blood. Leaning against the wall by the hallway, Jaebum can hear something eating away. The sounds alone make him want to throw up but he doesn’t want to alert whatever this thing was of his presence. 

Taking a calming breath, Jaebum decides to peek over the corner as he knows that whatever this thing is, it’s probably what killed all these people. Toward the middle of the hall was a giant creature with mutated skin and was huge. It’s claws were covered in blood and it even had a long tail. Jaebum makes a face as the creature continues to tear apart the dead body below it when another noise is heard. Cursing mentally, Jaebum hears banging coming from one of the elevator doors right next to him. There’s grunting and growling from behind those closed doors that Jaebum knows it’s not from a functional person but that’s not the issue here. The problem is that the creature is now looking right at him. Jaebum doesn’t move, hoping if he remains still he’ll be fine but it appears it’s not always like the movies and some creatures are actually very smart. The creature lets out a screeching noise that has Jaebum’s ears ringing before it starts to charge at him.

Jaebum is ready to make a run for it when he hears,

“Duck,” and instantly drops down without question.

Jaebum can hear gunshots go off as the creature wails in anger. Jaebum watches as a team with the word, ‘H.U.N.T.E.R.S.’ on their vest take down the beast before him. It’s not even seconds after where the gunshots die out that one of the members is grabbing the front of Jaebum’s shirt and hauling him up onto his feet. He can tell this is the leader as he looks him in the face. The guy looks down at the patient tag still attached to his wrist before their eyes meet again,

“We’ve been looking for you boy. Now I’m going to give you two options and choose wisely. You want to become a test subject or do you want to become something unimaginable that can help change the world?” 

Jaebum is confused and still trying to grasp just what the hell is going on but one thing comes to mind. Whatever he chooses, it has to be where he can find Mark. After knowing the airport had been hit, Jaebum will find Mark. He’ll keep going and he won’t stop until he knows the fate of his lover but he hopes that Mark made it out alive before shit hit the fan. Looking at the male before him, Jaebum shows him those wild and dangerous eyes that holds such a fiery determination,

“Let’s get it.” 

Jaebum went through intense training and trials. He learned about what he had become; a wolf hybrid. It’s rare out of all the hybrids that have come forth and he ends up forming a team with five more wolves found among the world. Jaebum never imagined his life to be like this now. To actually have a pack. To being an alpha leading a pack. That the pack he has now ended up being a true family that he never knew he needed till he met them. And being on the field for ten years with the boys, it finally led him to this moment.

The moment of finding Mark.

On the night where the moon was high in the night sky and had been shining through the windows above the rafters. By the moon Jaebum sworn by, she has not only guided him through his journey but has led him back home. Back to his mate.

Eyelashes fluttering, Jaebum finds himself coming to shortly after. He’s lying on some desk in a room Jaebum doesn’t recognize but if he recalls, he’s still in the facility. But wasn’t he in the elevator a moment ago? Jaebum tries to sit up and feels a pull on his shoulder. Wincing, he looks and notices it’s bandaged and some blood had soaked through. It matches the slight throbbing against the side of his head where--oh yeah, he had hit his head against the control panel. But wait, Mark--

“There’s been a change of plans that’s causing me to take a little detour.”

Jaebum finds Mark standing nearby as he talks into his own earpiece. Jaebum can’t tell who Mark is talking to or who Mark seems to be working for but he has a feeling it’s not someone from the government. Mark’s eyes glance Jaebum’s way, locking with Jaebum’s as he continues to talk,

“It won’t interfere with my task nor will the enemy be a problem. I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.” 

Ending the conversation, Jaebum pouts,

“By enemy I’m assuming me?” 

Mark’s face is neural and not giving away much emotion or information,

“A lot can happen in ten years, Jaebum. Now that you’re awake, I can take care of what I came here to do. So this is where we part.”

Jaebum is taken aback,

“Part? Just like that? Did it mean nothing to you back in the elevator?” 

Mark turns his back and starts to head to the door as Jaebum gets up to stop him,

“You can’t lie to me, Mark! What we have is still strong. Our love for one another-”

“Was abandoned back in the airport, Jaebum! Get that through your thick skull!”

Jaebum is silenced at Mark’s outburst. Mark turns a bit to the side and his expression is pained,

“You have no idea what went down in that airport when you left nor do you know what has happened all these years. I told you to not swear by the moon didn’t I? Move on, Jaebum!” 

Mark looks like he might break as his voice doesn’t hold the frustration anymore and goes softer, “I’m bad luck Bummie.” 

Mark thinks he finally got his point across and is about to step away when Jaebum says,

“But you’ve kept me alive all these years. It was you who kept me from going feral and it was you who pushed me to never give up. I would’ve been dead long ago if it wasn’t for you.” 

Mark can see the emotions in those wild and dangerous eyes. The pull that’s already drawing him in and Mark has to fight with himself to not go back to his side.

“Go to your team members. If you look in your pocket, I put in a layout that shows you the map of the place and where your members ended up.”

Jaebum pats his pocket on his chest before sliding a finger less gloved hand in to reveal the map Mark gave him,

“You were planning on leaving me here before I woke up. What stopped you? Why’d you even bother taking me here? You had the perfect opportunity to leave me back at the elevator-”

“Jaebum can’t you just drop this? Stop looking so deep into it. Maybe I had an ulterior motive-”

“Bullshit!” Jaebum shouts into Mark’s face after he suddenly grabs Mark and slams him onto his back on the desk. 

Mark wasn’t expecting to be manhandled nor for Jaebum to move that fast but Jaebum was always full of surprises. Mark bares his fangs as he’s had enough. He’s trying so hard to walk away. To leave Jaebum behind but he can’t and he’s so angry at himself but he can’t help it. He can’t resist Jaebum. 

“You’ve always been so fucking hard headed-” Mark grabs a hold of Jaebum’s vest before yanking him forward and crashing their lips together. 

It’s rough and full of nips and frustration, but it’s still passionate as the two obviously want the other but Mark’s fighting it. Where Jaebum pushes, Mark pushes back. He’s not bowing down to the alpha because he has to be the stronger one for the both of them. They just can’t be together. They can’t. 

Jaebum gets lost in the kiss and Mark uses this chance to wrap his legs around Jaebum before flipping their positions. Jaebum’s shoulder hits the desk and he hisses. Mark gets off of him and is already by the door by the time Jaebum can halfway sit up. Mark’s eyes flash as he fights to get back into control,

“Count that as my parting gift, Bummie.” 

“Mark, wait!” Jaebum calls out but Mark runs out of the door.

Jaebum rushes toward the door and when he gets through the threshold, Mark is gone. Like he vanished in thin air. Jaebum curses as he kicks the door frame in frustration. Mark had been right there and now he’s gone. Just like that…


	4. Chapter 4

If Mark had been born a girl, would things have been different? Would he still be with Jaebum now? Jaebum had been straight before him so when his parents accused him of tainting Jaebum, Mark didn’t say anything. But that’s because they didn’t know their own son. Jaebum was actually secretly gay. The only reason he dated those girls were so his parents would get off his back. It was also frowned upon in Korea. But with Jaebum in America, he could be himself so when he saw Mark, he didn’t hold back. If this was his one and only chance to experience real love then he’d go all in. And it was fate as Jaebum would tell him because out of everywhere he could’ve gone in America, he went to L.A. Out of everyone he could’ve ended up staying with from the student exchange program, it ended up being Mark’s only friend, Danny. Mark’s childhood friend who lived right next door. They were destined to be and Jaebum was destined to love Mark. And not a day went by where Jaebum didn’t let Mark know that he loved him. How he gave his all and showered him in love and affection. Just like Jaebum, Mark was a goner from the start. From the moment of the chic and sexy Lim Jaebeom embarrassing himself as he tried to flirt before dropping him one love note after the next; Mark fell so hard. He lived off Jaebum’s love. And if he didn’t see Jaebum every day, he felt like he would die. But Jaebum had promised that they’d always be together. Had sworn by the moon that they would be. 

That’s why Mark never wanted Jaebum to swear by the moon again. There was no way that they could remain together. After Jaebum’s parents finding out and causing this whole big ordeal. After they were coming to rip Jaebum from him and fly him across the world to never return. Mark grew so frustrated and felt his heart breaking more as Jaebum kept trying to swear by the moon. Kept trying to hold on when they both know this is the end. But that’s how Lim Jaebeom was. He kept fighting and fighting. When he felt passionate about something, he didn’t give up and he wanted to challenge what the world had decided for them. Mark tried to go with reason. Tried to warn Jaebum but he wanted to believe too. Someway, somehow, he wanted to be able to remain with Jaebum. To find him again so they can be together for the rest of their lives and never have to part. 

But as Mark rushed into the airport, it felt like that dream was getting farther and farther away. The world kept trying to do everything in its power to keep them apart. From Mark’s phone dying overnight cause the charger fried, to Jaebum’s black kitten, Kunta that got caught in the blinds and scratched all over Mark’s shoulder till he bled in several spots. Then the worst of it all was Jaebum’s father that had come to literally make sure Jaebum got onto that plane so Mark couldn’t even have a proper goodbye. And when he makes it to the terminal and finds the plane was already boarding and about to leave; Mark wanted to scream and cry. It felt like his heart was being ripped apart once more and it wasn’t fair. All he did was love him. All he did was make him happy. So why can’t they be together? Why should it matter that they’re both male? 

Trying to hold his emotions in, Mark turns back but he can’t make it far without having to stop to lean on something. The pain is too great and his legs don’t want to cooperate with him. Everything is yelling at him to run past the employees and onto the plane to Jaebum. To tell them they can just run away together somewhere. That it didn’t matter where they went or what they were doing, just as long as he remained by his side. But he can hear on the intercom that the plane is about to depart. He doesn’t want to, but he needs to watch the plane go. Maybe then he can finally let go. To move on. But when he looks up and out, he finds Lim Jaebeom sitting by the window on the plane. Instantly his heart thumps with so much love for him. His soul aching to connect again. To be with his other half. And by fate once more, Jaebum ends up looking out the window and right at him. They lock eyes and Mark can see the same emotions running through him. Tears well up in Mark’s eyes, his hand coming up to the glass to reach out for him. The tears fall when Jaebum mimics the hand gesture instinctively. It was at this moment Mark knew he would never stop loving him. That no matter the time apart, Mark’s heart and soul would only react to him. But he doesn’t want Jaebum to suffer like he will. He has to let him go. So with his voice shaking and his heart completely shattering,

“Goodbye Bummie.”

Jaebum reacts and tries to get up but the plane is moving and Mark can see Jaebum’s father block his way. This was it. And god does it hurt. It hurts so bad. Mark can’t stand up anymore and slides down to his butt as the first sob comes forth. Mark leans his head against the giant glass as he has to let it out. It hurts too much to hold it back. His shoulders shake and he must be causing a scene but he doesn’t care. Jaebum is gone. The love of his life is gone…

A hand comes to rest against his back before the person squats down next to him,

“I’m sorry,” the person says in broken English. 

Mark lifts his head to see another boy his age with big doe eyes and dark hair. The boy was also Korean and had a face mask on with a hat low over his face. Mark tries to form words but another sob just comes forth and the boy before him pulls him into his arms,

“I’m sorry,” the boy says again and the two just remain like that. Mark cries till he can’t cry no more and the boy silently holds him though Mark can feel the boy is crying with him too.

Mark can’t tell you how much time had passed. Everything was blurring and his body was growing numb. Sniffling, Mark wipes his face with his sleeve. But then he smells Jaebum and instantly the tears he thought he had cried all out, come forth once again. 

“No, no, please don’t,” the boy in front of him pleads softly as he tries to distract Mark by bringing him over to the people he was with. 

It takes literally seconds for Mark to realize who this boy was as he stood in front of BTS. Such a popular and one of the most known Kpop bands around the world. And here Mark was looking like shit, feeling like shit and had caused a scene when these guys were just waiting for their plane to come in this early hour. The fact that no armies were around was due to them having a sudden change in their schedule that no one else knew about. 

“Don’t be shy, we won’t bite,” Jin teases lightly as Jimin and Taehyung don’t hesitate to comfort the poor boy.

Mark doesn’t know what he deserved to be shown affection from BTS but he’s too broken to put up a fight or try and figure it out so he just goes willingly. And that’s how Mark ends up conversing with BTS about random things. Suga had even commented that Mark was very pretty, even when crying. Jin agreed and said Mark could’ve been an actor or a Kpop idol himself with those looks but of course, no one could be worldwide handsome. Jhope showed him some silly dance moves to get him to laugh which worked as Jimin and Taehyung talked his ear off before the conversation ended up with just those two getting lost in their own world. Namjoon had to bring them back to reality a few times before he gave up and let them be. Jungkook on the other hand, stuck to his side, never letting go of his hand in silent comfort. None of them had asked questions or brought up anything that would lead back to Jaebum and Mark appreciated it. For he knew the moment he left the airport, his reality would come crashing back down on him.

“We still have some time before our plane arrives so I was wondering if you wanted a drink or something from the shop?” Jungkook asks sweetly and Mark can’t deny him.

The others tell them to be careful and that if they don’t come back soon, they’ll come find them. It was very sweet how BTS cared about each other. How intuned and pack like they were. They weren't lying when they said they’re only one when there’s seven of them. Mark wonders what that would be like but his thoughts get taken over as they near the little shop in the airport. There’s quite a crowd here as many want coffee or something to snack on as they wait for their plane to arrive. As they get into the line, Mark notices a guy walking by that’s sluggish. He really doesn’t look too hot that even the security guard nearby is concerned. The guy tries to move forward but ends up stumbling before hitting the ground. The security guard comes forth to check and Mark can now see the guy looks sickly with black veins along his neck. The guy reaches forth suddenly and snatches the security guard’s shoulder before he starts shouting between grunts of pain,

“It’s...those...bastards...fault...for all of this!”

The security guard cries out in pain as the guy’s fingers start to dig in and feel like knives slicing through his skin. Shoving the guy back, the guard stands back up and clutches his shoulder as blood starts to come out. Mark gasps before looking back down at the guy to find his hands were mutating and he now had claws. The guy starts crying out in excruciating pain as more of his body was changing. People have taken notice by now and start to freak out themselves. Mark is frozen as he watches the guy end up morphing into a giant creature you see in horror movies. It lets out a loud screech and Mark can feel Jungkook squeeze his hand,

“We need to go now!” 

It snaps Mark out of it and they start to move but then the guy in front of them hisses out in pain as he grabs at his neck to find a needle of some sort. He rips it out before black veins start to spread and he’s on the ground crying out as he begins to mutate as well. Eyes wide, Mark notices something moving up above and sees a few dressed in an all black attire before they’re disappearing. Who are those people? What are they doing? 

“Mark!” Jungkook calls out right before a loud noise starts being heard. 

You would think it couldn’t get any louder but it just does. With each second passing that you can now pinpoint it. It almost sounds like a tornado but when you look out the window you find it’s an airplane. Mark barely moves in time as he grabs Jungkook and slides down and past the shop right as the airplane makes contact with the building. The creature that had been in front of them was now trapped on the other side of the airplane. The loud noises continue as the plane skids and hits things as part of the building comes down on top of it. You can’t hear the people screaming or being torn apart until the plane finally comes to an abrupt halt and that’s when Mark uncovers his ears and opens his eyes to see the security guy being eaten by the first creature. Mark feels fear grip him as the creature’s blood red eyes lock on to a person that’s suddenly running away. It takes literal seconds for the creature to launch itself and land on the person’s back. The person can only let out one cry before it’s been torn into and Mark realizes this is real. It’s really happening. People are dying and Mark’s going to die here too if he doesn’t find a way out of this mess. Glancing to his right, he notices Jungkook’s hurt as something hits his head and knocks him out. Shit. He can’t leave Jungkook here but they can’t stay either. They’re basically sitting ducks right now as people are dropping like flies as more creatures are appearing out of nowhere. Like the one from before as it’s eyes lock right onto him. Mark feels his breath hitch as his heart beats faster. But then there’s another screech and Mark can see a second creature rushing forth toward them. The first creature shouts back in anger before the two are colliding. Mark hovers over Jungkook as he’s trying to protect him. He silently pleads for Jungkook to wake up so they can move before he looks to see the creatures still fighting each other. Why? Before they were just attacking the people but now each other? It almost looked like they were seeing who was stronger and deserved to kill him. It was weird. Was it him? With Jungkook not waking, Mark had an idea. If he can distract them away from Jungkook, he has a fighting chance. Jungkook has something to live for where his will had left when Jaebum did. If he can save someone’s life then at least he can go out with a bang right? 

Mark eyes a hallway that’s right past the two creatures fighting. Looking back down at Jungkook, Mark takes a deep breath before his eyes grow determined and Mark gets up and makes a run for it. Instantly the two creatures take notice. They shove each other apart right as Mark slides underneath. He ends up past them and is quick to get back up to keep running. The creatures grow angry and the first one takes apart his competition in seconds as it’s distracted before taking off after Mark. And Mark can hear it. Can hear the claws tearing into the floor. Can hear how big it is and as it hits the hallway, you can hear it’s claws ripping into the walls as it scrambles to get to Mark. 

Mark’s heart is beating fast, his breathing harsh as he sees only a door at the end of the hall that he fears is locked. And right as he gets to it and tries to get in, he finds it’s fully secured and needing a pass code or card to enter. 

“No!” Mark cries out as he beats his palm against the door.

The creature was growing closer and Mark’s one hand shook on the door knob as he leaned his head against it. This was it. This is where he dies. He can’t help but let out a little laugh as he recalls how Jaebum swore by the moon again. How would Jaebum react to hearing about his death? Would he even find out or would it be many years later due to his parents? Maybe it’ll be better that way. Maybe it’s good that Jaebum left cause he didn’t have to go through this. Mark may not be sure how America is faring outside of this airport but maybe Jaebum will be safe in Korea.

The noises stop but Mark hasn’t turned around yet. He’s not stupid, he knows the creature is there but what he doesn’t understand is why hasn’t it torn into him by now? Trying to steady his breathing, Mark gathers the courage to go and look but the moment he lifts his head, the creature growls. Mark stills as it’s hot breath is felt against the back of his neck. With shaky breathing, Mark continues to stare at the door, biting his bottom lip when the creature’s nose brushes against his neck. It nudges Mark’s chin, forcing him to bare more of his neck and Mark lets out a scared noise. The creature’s tongue laps at his neck and Mark can’t take it. If it wants to eat him, it needs to hurry up cause he’s not about to just go through this slowly! So he moves and instantly he screams out as claws dig into his already hurt shoulder from Kunta earlier. Now his tiny kitten claw marks where now huge claw marks that tore into his shoulder and slammed him into the door. The door dents and Mark’s vision blurs as he hits his head. Adrenaline rushes in with the pain and static is filling his ears before excruciating pain is felt at the back of his neck. Mark can’t hear himself screaming as the pain is so great. And then the creature is off him as it cries out in anger. Gunshots are going off as Mark falls to his knees. His body is on immediate fire and going into shock. He thinks he’s dying and with his last thought, it goes to Jaebum. Of how Jaebum held him one last time. Of how Jaebum sung him to sleep. How Jaebum spoke those three words to him and to seeing him taking off in the airplane. His beloved…

Mark wakes up in pain. Where he thought the pain couldn’t get any worse he was way wrong. He’s strapped down, his cries loud as he just wants everything to stop. It feels like he’s being ripped apart inch by inch to the point where it doesn’t even feel like him anymore. To a point where it feels like an out of body experience as he can hear people around him. How the bright lights make him want to break them. His emotions are everywhere. The voices keep being heard of those around him and it sounds like BTS. They’re hushed and Mark doesn’t know why but he can hear them loud and clear. That he can feel them on the other side of this wall. Something about him turning into an omega. That feline somehow got mixed into his bloodstream during the turning. That they never saw anything like this from the virus before as it had picked Mark to breed. That the virus was learning and adapting to try and create offspring. To make things even more fascinating, Mark wasn’t turning into a superhuman like BTS. He was turning into something else. Not just the first ever black cat feline but something beyond what anyone imagined; even the creators of this virus. A breeding tool. A perfect weapon of this disease and any counterpart of it. And Mark learns all of this after his transformation was complete. How BTS were experiments of this virus to try and create a better mankind. To stop cancers and diseases. To have humanity thrive. But BTS learned real fast that this wasn’t all the government wanted. They wanted bio weapons. They wanted to be able to rule and control. To create a new world and they didn’t care who lived and who died as long as they could achieve it. That attack at the airport was to wipe out BTS from the government themselves by what you call, H.U.N.T.E.R.S. What happened to Mark was something no one saw coming and thankfully BTS was there to get Mark out and away before anyone saw what had been done. Mark is a kept secret that if anyone got their hands on, would learn just what Mark was and it would cause chaos. For Mark attracts all creatures, feral or not. He can also create offspring if in heat from any and all creatures but he’s also the cure. Not a cure to make you human again but to take away the components in people that make them go feral or mutate into creatures. To make them superhuman or hybrids with all the pros and zero cons. But only if he personally gives it to you for his blood neutralizes quickly outside his body. It’s surreal and Mark finds himself in danger wherever he goes. He’s literally bad luck and it’s ironic since he’s a black cat that many believe brings bad omen. 

And it was throughout his transformation where the only thing holding him together was Lim Jaebeom. Of how he hoped he was ok and still alive. Of how he longed to see him again. Namjoon had mentioned to him one time that he had been awake at one point and had noticed the moon outside the window and that once he had locked eyes with it, he never took his eyes off until he passed out again. Mark had told Jaebum not to swear by the moon. But Mark...he had sworn by the moon in what he thought was a dream. That he would take on all the pain. That if Jaebum can remain safe and alive, that Mark would do whatever so he can keep Jaebum going. To protect him at all costs so he can see that smile again. 

It still hurts but Mark hasn’t stopped loving Jaebum. It’s only grown stronger. The reason he’s sane and has a heart and soul still is because of his love for Jaebum. But to think he’d finally find him. That Suga had been keeping it a secret all along with the rest of BTS was because of where Jaebum ended up. Isn’t it funny? Ironic? It’s like the world is throwing more jokes at him. More reasons as to why they don’t belong together. They’re enemies now and Mark used to think his biggest obstacle of being with Jaebum was his parents. 

Oh, Jaebum. We shouldn’t swear by the moon…

Mark wakes up in a cold sweat, his breathing coming in gasps as he comes out of reliving that same nightmare every night. His hands shake as he tries to steady himself before he finds himself looking to the window. To the moon high in the sky. He tries to laugh but it comes out in a pitiful noise. Biting his bottom lip till it bleeds, Mark squeezes his eyes shut until he can calm down. Leaning forward onto his knees with his elbows; Mark runs a hand through his hair and just stays in that spot. Willing his mind to clear as it’s been years now. He’s come so far already and Jaebum’s alive. Sadness hits him and Mark finds himself opening his eyes when he feels a tiny cold nose against his free hand. Looking down, he finds Kunta, now a big old cat that despite his age, has been young and healthy due to the effect of the virus. Mark had given him some of his blood and saved Kunta’s life cause yes, that was the first thing Mark did when he was up and functional was to go see how his hometown fared. He was only able to find Kunta hiding under the bed terrified.

Letting his fingers run along Kunta’s fur, Mark huffs lightly,

“He may like cats but he doesn’t realize you’re the reason I even ended up being a feline you little twerp.”

Kunta just meows before headbutting his head into Mark’s palm and Mark snorts,

“No, I’m not welcome.” 

Mark’s smile falls into a sad one, “It just causes more problems. How am I supposed to stay away from Bummie, Kunta? It’s only been a week and yet I’m ready to hop on a jet and go find him.” 

Kunta doesn’t reply as he wants more of Mark’s affection. Mark sighs, looking at the clock and knowing he’s not going to go back to sleep. Maybe a walk will do him some good.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark walks down the sidewalk in a dark attire and two katanas crossing his back. The world was able to return to a somewhat normal life. Those that were still human either became H.U.N.T.E.R.S. to weed out the feral and mutated creatures or cut themselves off from other parts of the world and created their own civilization. Those that are hybrids reside with the rest of the world and try to remain as human as they can be, though many end up failing eventually and resorting to their animalistic characteristics. Some use it to their advantage to rise and do what they want. Greed. Power. Money. Cults. Gangs. Etc. Many call it the Underworld. The Underground. A place where the darkness shows you the hybrids hiding within and that’s where Mark lives. He’s lucky enough to travel between the two ‘worlds’ and even luckier that he survives each time for either side is dangerous. He doesn’t belong in either but he can’t help but long to live in the world Jaebum is in and that’s not the Underworld. Jaebum’s pack and him have been able to blend in and fit in among the humans and other H.U.N.T.E.R.S. Funny how more and more, they just seem to be fated as enemies. As two beings with more obstacles. More walls that are keeping them apart. With mirrors that show their constant reflection of how different they are. Black and white…

Mark enters into a crowded bar called the Persona. It’s where he always goes to get his next mission or to get intel on someone. And Mark knows he’s quite famous among the Underworld. The moment he steps in, everyone stops and stares. Mark doesn’t miss a beat, not even bothering to look back at them as he keeps going toward his destination. In his past, he was known as Mark Tuan but now he’s known as the pet of BTS. The black cat. The omen. Bad luck. For when you see him, the colorful red is often seen next before death is obvious. And if Mark is there that meant BTS was close by. 

Mark’s eyes take in the bar where one guy is in a hooded attire with one arm propped up behind the bar and a drink in the other hand. Even from here, Mark can see their smirk underneath the dark hood and Mark can’t help but smirk back. 

Mark makes it to his destination as he slides onto the bar stool next to the male and the silence that had once been, slowly starts to pick back up. People kept their distance from Mark, not wanting to bother him or get caught up in some unnecessary shit. 

“Amazing isn’t it? They fear you,” the male says next to him and Mark snorts,

“Well my ‘masters’ are the ones that taught me my ‘evil’ ways.” 

The male chuckles a bit before turning to face the bar. He downs his drink before setting the glass down and grows serious,

“You should be resting.”

Mark eyes the bartender who seems hesitant to approach. They know who the hooded male figure is and she doesn’t want to go against him and give Mark what he wants. 

“And you should be minding your own business.” 

“Should I? You say you’re not a part of us, but you are. You’ve always been part of the group since the airport. That makes your business my business. Now if you would just accept this, then maybe others wouldn’t think you’re just a pet and actually a member.” 

Mark raises an eyebrow and can see the male’s eyes looking at him.

“This really bothers you doesn’t it? That I won’t accept his offer and become official with you guys.”

“Of course it does and I’m not the only one. We care about you and I hate to see you like this and I know you’re throwing yourself into another mission because of that nightmare again.” 

Mark frowns, his expression showing how much he doesn’t want to have this conversation,

“You of all people should know why I don’t stay in one place for too long-”

“Yeah, because you’ve been looking for him.

Mark’s eyes are fierce as he glares at the male before him who is already meeting him with his own fierce gaze,

“I could smell him on you that day and you can’t lie to me, Mark. I know exactly what little ‘detour’ you were talking about. You went completely out of your way to not only help him but get each of his pack members out and back together before finishing your mission.”

“I couldn’t just leave him there like that. He risked his life to protect me so I owed him a favor is all.”

“You know, you can probably convince some random fucker that but you and I both know the truth. You never stopped loving him and the fact that you’re here is because you hope to run into him again.”

“Suga-” Mark voices his frustration but Suga cuts him off by sliding his empty drink to him.

Looking down into the empty glass, you can see words written underneath on the napkin it’s sitting on. Its coordinates for another mission. Suga gets up by this point and flips his hood off to reveal the bright red bandanna and SUGA written across the middle.

“Nothing I say or do is going to stop you. Just know you’re playing a dangerous game and that they’ll always be a home to come back to when you’re done playing.” 

Suga doesn’t let Mark get in another word as he turns and starts to leave. The people of the bar gasp in shock that a super human is among them. They’re quick to part and let Suga through as Mark stares hard at the napkin. 

His love is that obvious and that’s bad. It could lead to both their downfall but Mark...he still wants to see Jaebum so bad. 

“He’s still moping isn’t he?” Bam asks as he continues to scroll through his phone.

“Oh yeah. It’s been what...days...weeks now?” Yugyeom replies as he leans over the couch to wrap his arms around Bam and rests his head onto his shoulder.

“Why though? Is it that person he had been talking to back during that mission?” Jackson asks next.

Youngjae gently shoves Jackson’s shoulder, moving Jackson more into Jinyoung’s side as they’re all on the couch taking a break.

“Yah! Have you not been paying attention?! You need to stop watching Jinyoung’s ass and you would’ve known that it had been the guy from Jaebum’s past. His ex lover!” 

“WHAT?! How did I miss this? Oh wait, all this shit was happening when they met so excuse me I wasn’t looking at Jinyoung’s ass though I wish I was!” 

Jinyoung isn’t bothered by how loud the two were getting as he flips to another page in his book and ignores them.

“His name is Mark right? Man, I wish I could’ve seen what he looked like. Our leader refuses to show us any pictures or describe him to us,” Bam lets out.

“I think it’s also because it’s hard to think about your past, especially since it had been right before everything fell apart,” Yugyeom adds.

Instantly, the mood is dampened as they’re all reminded of their pasts before this life.

“But he is alive which is a plus,” Jinyoung states to try and get everyone back on track.

Bookmarking where he was, he closes his book and sets it onto the table,

“Not only that, but he helped us all get out alive. So though he’s the enemy, isn’t it weird that he helped us? He could’ve used that opportunity to leave Jaebum the moment he was knocked out and then left us trapped or finished us off when he had the perfect chance.”

Jinyoung had a point. Just who was this Mark? And for it to have been years, does he still care about Jaebum that much? 

“This is like one of those forbidden and romantic love novels your read about babe,” Jackson gushes before moving his hands as he starts to imagine it, “Even after ten years apart, they’re reunited and their love is still burning strongly. And now that they’ve met once more, they can’t help but keep seeing each other secretly and have hot steamy sex-”

Jinyoung clamps a hand over Jackson’s mouth, “You touch one of my books again and there will be consequences babe.” 

“You’ve been reading those types of books?!” Yugyeom exclaims in shock while Bam flails his hand into the air,

“Bro! You’ve been holding back golden material all this time?! I could’ve been getting in on that steamy smut action!” 

Youngjae’s loud cackle is heard over Jinyoung’s growl as he smacks Bam’s hand away from the book on the coffee table.

“I just want a peek. One word. No one sentence!” Bam whines out.

“Do you think they’ll run into each other again? I want to meet him so I can thank him for last time,” Yugyeom voices through Bam and Jinyoung in the background.

“I’m curious to see him too. To have Jaebum’s heart even after all this time, he truly must be something,” Youngjae adds.

“Mate. No doubt about it. Hands down, I will even throw in all my money. Mark is his mate and I know this because I have met my own mate,” Jackson says the last part as he looks over to Jinyoung, “And I know that no matter how far apart or for how long, it’ll always be Jinyoung and Jinyoung alone.”

Youngjae shoves Jackson off the couch this time, “God! Stop being so mushy mushy! Now put in all your money on the coffee table. Yugyeom, would you like to bet?” Youngjae asks.

Yugyeom shakes his head, “No thank you. Last time I got suckered into it, I lost everything! Even the candy and meals that I had yet to have!” 

Youngjae cackles as he recalls winning that time. 

This is the moment where Jaebum comes out of his office to find Jinyoung straddling Bam on the ground by the coffee table. Jackson and Youngjae betting money and Yugyeom glancing around and looking guilty as fuck. Jaebum just raises an eyebrow.

He has a very weird and chaotic pack.

Yugyeom should’ve betted but not if Mark is Jaebum’s mate. But if they would meet again because just a week later, Yugyeom comes face to face with Mark. Literally. And in a position that if Bam ever found out, would go on a murdering rampage. But then again, this is a certain circumstance that Bam might let slide because of the predicament he’s currently in with Jaebum just behind him.

For right now, due to Jackson, Jaebum and Yugyeom are currently handcuffed to chairs back to back in a sealed room where creatures are banging against the windows that even the toughest aren’t going to be a match against these fuckers. I guess it helps that they’re in a facility made of the toughest structures to buy them some time. But not much. Yugyeom had also just woken up to the loud banging and noises from outside when he hears something above him and saw up in the air ducts of something moving. The next second the crating from above is moved and the next there’s a small black blur that shifts right before the person ends up landing right in Yugyeom’s lap and straddling him.

Holy shit, Yugyeom died and is now looking at a real angel!

Said angel smirks, “Now, I’ve been called many things but never called that before.”

It takes Yugyeom a few seconds for him to smell the feline and then for him to put two and two together as he recognizes the male’s voice. His eyes go wide and he gasps as Mark giggles.

To make things worse or better? Yugyeom isn’t sure at the moment because Jaebum is finally stirring awake...


End file.
